Burden Of A Leader
by AnimeLover313
Summary: 900 years ago, there was a legend born. A legend of a woman. The legend of a woman with 9 powerful keys. The woman was said to have died scattering them across Earthland. For centuries, mages have searched for those keys. All have failed, and the legend became a mere myth to a mother telling her child. What most people don't know, is that woman has been right under their noses.
1. Who We Live For

**Hey Guys! Anyway, I've decided on finally doing a crossover. Hope you enjoy the prologue.**

**I do not own either Fairy Tail or Naruto. If I did though, Natsu would be afraid of spiders and Sakura would never exist. This is also a disclaimer.**

**Bold: To Empathize Words or Location or POV**

_Italize: Spells or Flashbacks_

I don't think I'll ever know what Underline means.

**Prologue... Start!**

_Flashback: 400 years ago...  
Humanity was in a dark age. Ruled by dragons and in constant fear of the dark mage; Zeref. Zeref frightened everyone with his mass murders and cults. But, what they feared the most were the Bijuu. All nine of them in various levels. The weakest of them was Ichibi, the one-tailed Tanuki. The demon controlled sand and had the power of nightmares. It was known for it's various markings across it's skin and insane laughter. The second was Nibi, the two tailed BakeNeko. The cat was known for her power over blue flames and necromancy. The cat could bring armies back to life with ease. The third was Sanbi, the three tailed turtle. It had great power over water and instilled fear into whoever could see it. The fourth was Yonbi, the four tailed demon monkey. It was known for it's power over lava and earth. It also has extreme strength. The fifth was Gobi, the five tailed dolphin-horse. It is known for showing extreme strength. Though, it's other powers are unknown, many believe it has power over steam. The sixth was Rokubi, the six tailed slug. It has an extreme control over acid and poison. The seventh was Nanabi, the seven tailed rhinoceros beetle. It had the ability to fly and had a potent sting. The eighth was Hachibi, the eight tailed bull octopus. The mightiest of the Bijuu was Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox. It had the power to smash mountains and create tsunamis with a single swipe of it's tail. It is the leader of the group known as the Bijuu. The Bijuu's origin is one unknown. Many have tried but failed. There is a legend though, of a woman who is said to have held keys of great power. She sacrificed her life to hide them away. For centuries, many mages have searched for those keys. They have all failed and the legend became a fable or myth. Not many people know though, is that those keys have lived right under there noses this whole time._

_Flashback! End!_

Unknown to most people, Bijuu are actually celestial spirits. They're also jinchuuriki and are far older than magic. They are actually "pure" beings. The Bijuu are ruled by Kyuubi or Naruko Uzumaki. They disappeared from the Summoning world years ago because all of the nine keys had fallen into Zeref's hands. When he gathered them all he used and enslaved them. He was a powerful mage and able to summon multiple Bijuu at the same time. One day, he stopped using Bijuu and created what people know today as Zeref's monsters. Why? Rumors of the Bijuu fleeing capture spread. Why had they disobeyed their master?

But, what most people don't know, is that the strongest has been hiding in plain sight all this time. For the past 400 years Kyuubi has hid in the human realm for reasons unknown. As she wanders the world she grows weaker and weaker by the lack of the spirit realm. She is reaching her last leg soon, and will be unable to continue on. So, she seeks refuge in a guild known as Fairy Tail. Under the fake name of _Lucy Heartfilia._

**Location: Tenrou Island... POV: Lucy (Naruko)**

I frowned as I stood in front of Mavis' grave. Something was going to happen, I could feel it in my bones. My eyes widened as I felt the familiar magic. He couldn't be here. When I felt Natsu's magic flare I knew. I shot out towards the flaring magic. I ignored the pain that went through my body as my sickness threatened to kill me. I had to get there in time. Natsu wasn't ready yet. He couldn't defeat **him**.

**Location: Tenrou Island... POV: Natsu**

I snarled at the man. I knew something was wrong with him. Darkness practically surrounded the man. "Tell me... do you know where my pet is?" asked the man. "What pet?" called out Elfman. I looked back at him and Evergreen. I had forgotten they were there. "Kyuubi... tell me where she is! I can practically smell her on you **Dragon-slayer.**" he hissed. "I'm right here, Zeref" called out a voice. I whipped around to see Lucy. "Lucy what are you going on about?" I asked. She looked at me and frowned. "So, you've finally came back to your master" came the mocking voice of Zeref. She snarled at him. "I'm might be nice to you if you give back your key and the rest of the other's though" he said mockingly.

**Location: Tenrou Island... POV: Lucy (Naruko)**

As I felt his magic swirl, I burst into flames._"I can't lose. I can't lose. I can't lose... not for them! I won't lose!" I roared in my head. _Images of my brethren flashed through my mind. Gaara. Yugito. Yugura. Roshi. Han. Ukutaka. Fu. Bee. **"I WILL NOT LOSE!" I roared. **I hunched over as the flame grew bigger as my figure changed in shape, growing steadily larger. When the flames disappeared I smiled as best as a fox can. My giant form dwarfed anything on the island. I let out an earth shaking roar as my long tails swayed with irritation. I leaned down, almost lying my head in front of **him. **I let studied him and turned to face Natsu and the others. Evergreen and Elfman were shaking. Letting out a sigh I grabbed them all with my tail and gently set them down a good few hundred feet away from me. I swirled around as I opened my maw. White and purplish black orbs formed together in one big mass. I clamped my jaws down on it and bulked up.

I opened my mouth and shot out a giant beam of energy. It wasn't headed towards him. He was long gone. Infact, it was headed to a large blue black dragon in the distance. It was a challenge. The dragon acknowledged, and flew forward at a faster pace. When it reached me, it let out a roar. I roared back with equal ferocity. He and I lunged at each other, sending shock waves to anyone who witnessed. I snarled and clamped down on the great beast. I had another family to protect. Fairy Tail. The guild that changed my view on humans all together. They reminded me of Naruto, my brother. Sadly he was stuck as the moon for this touching moment of self realization.

A beam of energy to the mouth shook me out of my little day dream. I coiled around the beast, threatening to strangle it. I took one look at my family. They were gathered in a circle, holding hands. I caught sight of a certain ghost and let a nod. An extreme burst of magic burst out, making the island glow gold. I smiled as I forced myself into my human form. I fell, crashing into the ocean. As I slowly descended, I coated my self in a magical shell, guaranteed to last 7 years.

**Chapter Ended!**

**How do like this little story? Hope you enjoy, and I bet you can all guess what Naruto is. If you can't... I think you don't know Naruto.**

**Anyway, all will be further explained about Naruko and Naruto in this giant flashback that I will hate writing. Bye~ :3**


	2. Interlude: A Vixen's Change

**Thanks for the great reviews. Sorry it took me awhile but, I have finally updated ****_Burden of a Leader. _****Anyway, so... here's the next chapter.**

**Bold: to empathize words or Bijuu speaking or any other big ass monsters with mountain sized lungs. Also Location or POV**

_Italize: Spells, Thoughts, or Flashback_

_I don't know what underline means yet._

**Disclaimer: If Naruto or Fairy Tail was owned by me, then it would be more skewed then a stabbed guy. Also, I would make Karuma have a let's see how long you could hold a word contest. I bet 500 dollars on him winning easily. I mean, come on he has a giant set of lungs.**

**Chapter Warning: Giant Flashback, Sealing, and the moon.**

**Location... 400 yards below sea level... POV: Lucy/Naruko**

I was in an abyss of black. It was empty... and boring. As I waited in my what seemed an eternal float. A feeling crept up to me, one that I was very familiar with. Loneliness. I hated the wretched feeling I got every time I got it. I wasn't always lonely, I had my brother beside me. Now he was stuck forever in the cage that is the moon. He still has standing in our world though. It was pretty obvious with the tides. I smiled bitterly. Humans. How I hated that word as much as I loved it.

I hated it because of its meaning and loved it because I was once one. Humans are selfish. Humans are greedy. They seek things that were never theirs in the first place. They ridicule anything not... normal. Anything strange, or weird could be considered a threat. But most of all... humans are manipulative. They have the skill of hiding their inside hideousness while being pretty on the outside.

They fear anything with power, or knowledge. Only the pure hearted are the humans I respect. They are... selfless. They have not the qualities a normal human would. They have a special power. The power to befriend anyone they see. My brother once had that power, as did I. Though, things have changed over the past millennium, some things will always be the same. My kin and I are not saints, rather being the cursed. We have are loose ends, so to speak. Our hands are covered with the blood of our forgotten victims. I smiled a broken smile. How were we that stupid? To trust **them? **

_Flashback: Age Of Shinobi_

_I stood on the cliff, proud and tall. Despite that, my stomach was queasy at the sight before me. It was a lifeless battle field. Bodies littered the ground as scorch marks filled the area. All of them had one noticeable headband. The headbands were shiny and many of the victims wore them with pride. All of them though had 3 identical lines on them. The shinobi of Ame or Rain. All were killed by... me. I gulped back vomit as I staggered away from the cliff._

_It was too much. I looked down at my bloodied hands in horror. I killed them. I trembled as I thought of Naruto and I. How many wives, husbands, and children would be left without one of their own. "Naruto!" I thought, snapping me out of daze. I shot east, where I knew my brother was. As I neared my brother's chakra signature, the area around me turned to rubble._

_I was in the heart of Ame, where my brother and the Akatsuki would be. When I focused on him I noticed it was fading. I sped up, praying I would be there in time. When I neared my brother, I knew something was wrong. There was a feeling, the feeling of dread. My gut has never lied to me. I came to a stop as I found the first body. Flipping it over, I checked to see if black Zetsu was dead. _

_He was and I carried on. I found the next two bodies. I nearly cried in relief. In front of me was the dead bodies of Obito and Madara Uchiha. The two had been the Shinobi's Alliances bane to the end. Obito was sliced into what seemed to be a billion pieces. I suppose it was courtesy of my brother's Rasenshuriken. Madara looked like he was stabbed or punctured, because of the giant hole where his chest should be. There was also seals layered over them. Probably to prevent resurrection or control._

_I frowned. Where was my brother? I sensed again and was taken by the frantic feeling of panic. I couldn't sense him anymore. I shot forward, in the last direction I sensed him. I frantically looked around and I stopped when I smelt something. It was iron, meaning blood was near. With a surge of hope, I followed the scent trail._

_I arrived at a destroyed building, with only half of its wall remaining. I slowly walked around the wall. I saw something that made me drop to my knees. My brother... he was dead. He was leaning against the building, looking like he was just sleeping. I knew he wasn't. He was unnaturally pale, and his chest wasn't moving. I immediately lunged towards the body. I lay him on his back and with a shaking hand; checked for a pulse. When I checked there was none. Tears flooded down my checks as I just listened, hoping for something to indicate that he was alive._

_When I was about to give up, I felt something. I let out a sob of relief as I felt a pulse. It was extremely faint, but it was there. He let out a groan and shifted underneath me. I watched as he opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the sudden light. He turned to face me and I gave him a watery smile. He let out a wheezing cough and I hurriedly checked him over. "Don't strain you self, idiot." I said. He shook his head. "Na-Naruko. I won't be able to make it out of this one." he gasped. "Stop talking! Your going to be okay!" I cried out. He shook his head gently. "There is a traitor within rookie 12, Naruko. They will try to find you." He wheezed out. "Who?" I whispered, deathly afraid. He opened his mouth to say something, but fell limp._

_He had died before he could. I hung my head. My bangs shadowed my eyes as I shook in rage. "Traitor... I will find you. I will murder everyone you find dear for what you have done. I promise." I whispered. I burned my brother's body, as I robotically moved away. I closed my eyes, connecting to nature chakra. It gathered around me and I absorbed it. _

_I looked up, my eyes now being a yellow orange with a bar in the middle. The eyes looked eerily similar. Like something like a frog. I smiled sadistically. I closed my eyes, looking for a particular signature. As soon as I found it I shot of, using shushin to make me move faster. I frowned... "Traitor... I'm going to kill you." I promised again._

_Time skip: 1 year later - Kumo_

_ Cheerful sounds exited the bar as a shining full moon glowed eerily. Within the bar, an uproar of heavy laughter echoed. An obviously drunk man kept his eye on the beautiful waitress. The man was plain, with brown hair and eyes. His hair was neither straight nor curly, and rather bland. He wore a green kimono as he happily drunk away any awareness. _

_The waitress, on the other hand, was extremely exotic. Hair as red as blood swayed in her haste, moving more as the woman dodged unwanted hands. Her eyes were a deep amber, burning with a fiery passion. She was very thin, and wore a billowing orange kimono that screamed "I'm Here!". But, what made her most intriguing, was the three long whisker like birth marks on each side of her delicate face. _

_The man smirked darkly as the waitress went out the back door, probably to get more drinks for the ever growing crowd of night visitors. He stood up, walking out the front door, never leaving his pay for the drink. The man walked around the building, arriving where a giant trashcan stood. There was the pretty waitress, heaving a pile of trash into the dumpster. The man walked closer. "Hey there pretty lady, do you need some help?" he slurred. The woman turned around, startled. _

_"No, I'm fine." she said nervously. The man's eyes gleamed with danger. The man lunged, slamming the frightened waitress into the trashcan. "What are you!?-" The man held the shaking waitress up, chocking her. Then, he blinked in shock as the woman smirked. She gripped his hand tightly. The man dropped her, gasping as his hand gave a bone shattering sound. "You suck at disguising yourself, Akihiro. I'd have never thought that Iwa's famous spy would be this easy to catch." said the woman. "H-how?" he stuttered, his knees collapsing. _

_The woman grinned savagely. She began to change. Her hair became a golden blonde as her eyes grew slanted. Her hair lengthened dramatically, almost to her kneecaps. Akihiro paled as he realized who he had tried to rape. It was Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruko. The bloody vixen of the burning forest. A war hero, thought to be dead or captured by unknown. "What d-do you want?" he muttered. Naruko's smirk grew into an almost insane looking grin. Her eyes burned red as fire danced within them. Akihiro gulped as he felt the rising heat coming off of the vixen. "I know there is a traitor within Konoha 12. Tell me who they are and maybe you will have a quick death." she hissed._

_Akihiro's eyes widened in horror. This was not the beautiful savior that had helped the world find peace. This was not the kind, gentle woman his comrades told stories about. This was a cold blooded monster. "Fine! It is a woman with short pink hair and a 2 sided face. We haven't been able to kill her because of her being so close to the new Hokage" Naruko's eyes widened as she snarled slowly. **"Sakura..."** Naruko turned swiftly around, moving to exit the alley. "W-what happened to you?" Akihiro stuttered. _

_Naruko stopped at the edge of the alley. "Who do you think killed Naruto?" she asked. Akihiro gasped, "But how!". "Naruto would have survived if it wasn't for her. Now, for taking what is dear to me, I will take what is dear to her." Naruko flashed away, becoming to quick and far away for Akihiro to see. "No way..." Akihiro muttered. He slowly got up. " Tsuchikage must know as soon as possible." he said, disappearing as well into the shadows._

_Overhead, the full moon glowed, and for some, they heard a bellowing roar within the distance._

_Flashback End!_

I closed my eyes, and let out a sigh. I began to sink deeper and deeper, soon I was swallowed by the black abyss.

**Chapter End!**

**Well, I'm sure some of you noticed I deleted my first version of chapter 2. Why? Because I didn't like how I wrote it. Well, this is part one of the first interlude, hope you enjoyed it. Bye ~**


End file.
